


make it red like lipstick

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 3choi are girls, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Crush, Drabble, End of story, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, The End, i forgot the bestest tag, lowkey a uni au, no beta we die like men, pallete anon said lesbians get behind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sooyoung had really pretty lips and beomhee couldn't stop staring.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, like if you blink you'll miss the yeontyun, very side yeontyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	make it red like lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> this time this wasn't requested by anyone, but i mixed two ideas i had: ramble about soobin's lips and add f/f works onto the txt tag. i'm on my seelings, which almost never happens, and who doesn't love women? sounds like a winning today  
> soobin = sooyoung. i imagined her to had very straight hair longer than her shoulders but not much  
> beomgyu = beomhee. i imagined her hair to be blond greyish, ending near her chin, like halfway between her ear and shoulders? and slightly curvy  
> yeonjun = yeonah. i imagined her with long blue hair that she wears mostly in a high yet messy ponytail, a few falling near her ears  
> some ateez members are mentioned and are also genderswapped, but except for wooyoung (who is woohee) i didn't change their names.  
>   
>   
> 🎨

beomhee was on a trance. the older talked vividly, giggling as she kept telling yeonah some random story that has happened to her. okay, she was, in fact, telling it to _both_ of them, but even so, none of her words hit the blond’s ears. it wasn’t like she intended to ignore sooyoung’s words, oh no, she’d _never_ , but they simply entered one of her ears and went straight to the other unnoticed. she had been too busy staring at her fondly to hear a thing.

choi sooyoung was gorgeous. she was so pretty, so cute, and had the prettiest pair of lips that sometimes came with dimples. beomhee knew it already, but today was different. today, she couldn’t not give her lips all of her focus, couldn’t stop thinking and looking at them.

because, today, she had bright red lipstick on.

her unnie rarely wore makeup that caught other’s attention, she’d always opt for something more discrete instead. being bold was something the blue haired did more, experimenting with her own looks. she would always have makeup that made everyone including beomhee to stare and envy, even if she knew she could never do any of these though, being the type of girl to put on bb cream that protects from the sun and call it a day. but even with the glitter on the oldest’s cheeks and the rosy blush and golden glittery eyeshadow, they weren’t as captivating as sooyoung’s simple yet fatal lipstick.

(or maybe it was her crush jumping out. who knows.)

“that’s such a funny story, isn’t it, beomhee-yah?”, yeonah suddenly turned to the blond, tilting her head as she smiled. it made her wonder if the oldest had noticed her trance and decided to tease her about it. after all, she had trusted her the secret about her crush. 

“y-- yeah! ha, ha, ha! _so_ funny, unnie”, she forced a laugh, hoping the other wouldn’t notice.

he didn’t seem to have noticed, giving her a sweet smile that showed some of her dimples. “well, it definitely wasn’t nice when it was happening, and ningning hated me for a few weeks after his hoodie was _ruined_. but yeah, thinking back, it’s quite funny.”

beomhee blinked at the mention of the other. ningning was huening kai’s nickname, who was not only sooyoung’s best friend but also an ex-boyfriend from her high school years. not that she hated the boy, but whenever her unnie mentioned him she’d stiff and frown. 

right. sooyoung dated boys. she is _straight_.

yeonah raised a brow at her, probably noticing that her mood had just gotten murdered. however, she didn’t question it. “anyway, sooyoungie. what’s the occasion?”

“huh? what do you mean?”

“come on, i know you. you never put on red lipstick. your only options are either a discrete yet shiny gloss or a matte nude colour. and, wait, is it velvet?”, she smirked. “you plan on kissing someone?”

“wh- what! unnie, no, stop saying nonsense”, she blushed, eyes quickly moving towards the blond but then back the older, making beomhee confused. why she’d look at her? “i just wanted to look nice.”

“to _someone_?”

“choi yeonah, if you don’t shut it--”

“fine, your unnie is shutting the hell up”, she shrugged with a pout. “you didn’t deny, though.”

sooyoung rolled her eyes, face getting a hue closer to the ones on top of her lips. “why are you bothering me? go hang out with taehyun, tell him your nonsense.”

“you know what? i’ll do just that”, yeonah said getting up. “i’m gonna waste my rosy lipstick with him, thing you should be doing with you know who.”

“out!”, she kept blushing, eyes rolling as the blue haired left. “i’m so sorry you had to hear that unnie’s nonsense, beomhee-yah--”

“you have a crush?”, the blond interrupted the other by asking that, tilting her head. “how come i don’t know that but unnie does?”

sooyoung stopped her sentence midway, turning to stare at her dongsaeng. “uhm, well... i just-- i’m sorry, it’s not that i don’t trust you or anything like that! honestly, i wasn’t even planning on letting her know, but she knows _everything_. she made me spill it.”

“oh, okay then”, she faked not being hurt. “but if she already knows who it is, can i know it too?”, beomhee tentatively asked. “is he a cool dude? older, younger? i think you have a thing for those younger than you but i can totally see you with an oppa--”

“beomhee-yah”, the older said in a weak voice. “why do you think it’s a dude?”

she blinked in confusion. “is it not? unnie, aren’t you--”

“ _don’t_ ”, she said with a frown. “don’t finish that. i am not, what got you that impression?”

“the fact you and kai used to date?”, beomhee asked as she crossed her arms. that was very solid evidence, there was no way that she was wrong--

sooyoung scoffed and, seconds later, burst into laughter. “oh dear beombeom”, she started, using the younger’s nickname. “yeah, we did try dating once. and do you know why we broke up?”

the blond felt her cheeks get hotter, biting her lips and shaking her head.

“beomhee-yah. i’m a lesbian”, she laughed even more after saying that, clearly not believing her dongsaeng didn’t know that. “you thought i was straight only because i used to have a boyfriend? he was the one who made me realize i wasn’t and the one who made me realize there’s no problem in not wanting to date a dude even if it meant letting me go. how come you forgot the most important part of the story?”

“i get it _now_ , unnie, stop laughing at me.”

“sorry, sorry, it’s just quite absurd for me”, sooyoung was _still_ laughing and even had tears forming in her eyes. “have you seen me as your het friend all this time or something?”

beomhee gulped down, refusing to look at her. “fine, whatever, i have no heterosexual friends then. then who’s the girl you’re crushing on? can i know that now?”

she still didn’t look at the older’s direction so she couldn’t tell what face she had on. just that she stared at her. “she’s… cute.”

“that doesn’t help.”

“she’s cute, and very pretty, but also quite dumb. we talk a lot and we always have nice conversations but, also, we bicker quite as much as we don’t. somehow our friendship works like that.”

“oh so she’s a _friend_ ”, beomhee concluded. “you don’t have that many friends, though. it’s going to be easy to guess.”

“yeah?”, sooyoung questioned in a low tone. “go ahead then.”

that made the blond frow and turn at her unnie. “it’s not woohee-unnie, right? she’s dating san-unnie. and yeonah-unnie is taken too. is it yeosang-unnie, then? i heard some rumours about a certain hongjoong but she’s still single.”

“beomhee”, the taller said, putting some of her hair behind her ear. “think a bit more.”

“you don’t have many more female friends other than them, do you?”, she continued. “is it a friend i don’t know?”

“on _god_ , choi beomhee. you’re so dumb.”

the younger rolled her eyes. “not the time to offend me--”

“and cute”, sooyoung spoke again. “and very pretty.”

oh.

wait. no, it wasn’t--

_huh?! huh??!!_

she blinked in realization, cheeks reddening fast. “do you-- do you mean--”

sooyoung blushed too, but she nodded. “yes, beombeom. i like you.”

“and yeonah-unnie knew that all this time?”, she said after a while. “i’m gonna kill that girl--”

her unnie blinked at her random vent. “what, why?”

“because i told her i like you too!”, the blond caught herself shouting but she didn’t care. “and she knew that you liked me back and did nothing but laugh! she only teased about me being hopeless when i could have--”

she felt two hands crushing her face and, before she could react, the tall girl was pulling her towards her own face, kissing her lips. beomhee almost had a heart attack but soon softened up, enjoying the moment. wow, she couldn’t believe she was actually kissing choi sooyoung, finally having a taste of those beautiful round lips, and that _she_ had initialized it.

was this a dream? if it was, don’t wake her up.

“oh? your lips are red now”, the unnie giggled to herself. “does this means my lipstick is gone? oh no, i’ll have to fix it.”

at that, beomhee felt bold. “let me fix it for you then”, she said, leaning closer to her and feeling her lips once more. sooyoung seemed pleased to her reaction, not taking long before responding to the touch as well as taking control of it. the blond didn’t care, she was quite whipped and would let her have it her way. 

“for real though”, the dark haired said after the second kiss ended. “i have classes in a bit. i should fix it to look _presentable_.”

“aww, what a bummer”, the younger pouted. “can’t you skip today or something? you look so good, we should go on a date so i can show you off! you almost never miss any class unless you’re dying anyway. _please_ ~?”, she tilted her head. “for me?”

sooyoung forced her lips into a straight line, one that showed her dimples. “only if i get to call you girlfriend from now on.”

“deal, _girlfriend_ ”, she replied, hugging the older. “by the way, unnie, do you have that lipstick in your purse? kinda feel like i should fix mines too.”


End file.
